1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to refrigerator freezers, and in particular to bottom mount freezer refrigerators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bottom mount freezer refrigerators having freezer drawers in lieu of a freezer compartment having a conventional insulated door are known. In addition, slide out freezer drawers having an arrangement for lifting or elevating all or a portion of the drawer and or contents to facilitate access by a user are known. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/489,450, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,461, discloses embodiments of a bottom mount freezer refrigerator having an elevating freezer basket.